1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support means and more particularly to a swivel hook assembly of improved construction.
2. Prior Art
The usual type of hook for hanging an item such as a chandelier, lamp or the like from the ceiling or for use as a clothes hook or the like comprises a hook portion fixedly connected to a pointed screw. The screw is screwed into the support surface ceiling or wall until the hook abuts such surface, whereupon the hook is, for all intents and purposes, permanently fixedly mounted in place.
In one variation of the described device, the screw portion passes through a decorative collar which is held in place by the abutting hook. Again, the hook is mounted in a fixed non-rotating location.
In a third version, a bracket is first fixed to the ceiling or wall. The hook is then threaded into the bracket until it is locked in place.
All three versions feature a hook which ultimately is fixed in place and is not intended to be removed. If it is desired to partially rotate the hook, this is accomplished by sacrificing a tight secure connection between the hook and ceiling or wall, or between the hook and the collar or bracket, in each instance an undesirable situation from the standpoint of safety and appearance. Such devices are for all intents and purposes rigid permanent mountings best carried out by first permanently installing the hook in a fixed location and then hanging the desired item therefrom. Obviously, such devices do not provide flexibility to easily reposition or remove the hook when in place or to use it as a convenient carrier means for an item attached to it before its installation into a wall or ceiling. Such flexibility would be a substantial improvement, particularly if incorporated into a simple, inexpensive, adaptable device.